Alistaire Smythe (Earth-69420)
'Alistaire Smythe '''was the head of Oscorp after the Lizard incident, and invented the S-Bot series to protect New York. He was responsible for the New York Cross-species outbreak of 2012. History Early Life Smythe grew up in Brooklyn, New York. He had a neglectful childhood, with no mother. Smythe learned about robotics and technology from his father before death. At Empire State University, Smythe was a close friend of Curt Connors. Both had a playful rivalry, which slowly began to turn into a serious one. Smythe was jealous of Connors and his success at Oscorp. Connors turns into the Lizard The Lizard incident led to Smythe being hired by Oscorp to fix the damage done by Connors. Afterwards, Smythe became the face of Oscorp. Cross-species outbreak The Beginning of the outbreak Smythe planned to destroy the remaining cross-species. When Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy broke into the Oscorp Tower and found the cross-species, Smythe welcomed the unwanted guests and gave them a tour of laboratories to show them the results of the failed research Connors had done. However, the cross-species mutants managed to escape captivity, infecting almost everyone that was present in the lab with the cross-species virus, Smythe included. The Apocalypse While the cross-species spread all across New York, Smythe began developing a cure for this virus. However, when Spider-Man informed him that Dr. Connors was working on a cure, Smythe rushed his cure to beat Connors. Smythe's incomplete cure ended up crippling him and driving him to insanity. Smythe sent a huge snake-like S-Bots to stop Spider-Man from reaching Connors. This plan failed, and Dr. Connors was able to finish his cure, with Peter's DNA being the key to saving the city. Peter found out, thanks to Gwen, that Smythe had captured the infected scientists. Smythe then piloted his own S-Bots to stop Spider-Man and Connors. He captured Connors, Gwen and the scientists. When Spider-Man arrived and saved Gwen and the scientists, Smythe injected Peter with his incomplete cure, which stripped Parker of his powers and began to slowly kill him. The End of Days New York was falling apart. Now as a post-apocaliptic wasteland, Smythe still believed that he could cure the city with his S-Bots. Connors (now as The Lizard) and Spider-Man, however, managed to defeat Smythe. Connors then started to lose control of his reptilian side, which made Peter take Smythe to a safe place. After this, Smythe realized that the fall of New York was all his fault. After Spider-Man cured the city, Smythe was still left uncured. After making his to Oscorp, he committed suicide by activating one of his S-Bots, which detected him as a cross-species and killed him. Legacy Alistaire Smythe is seen by Oscorp as a bigger failure than Connors. The Sense of Right Alliance has negative feelings towards Smythe, seeing how he almost destroyed New York. Trivia * New Yorkers know him as ''that dude with all the robots. * Smythe's death is ironic, since he studied robotics all of his life, only to be killed by one of his machines. * He's voiced by Nolan North AKA Deadpool and Rocket Raccoon. Appearances * The Amazing Spider-Man videogame (First appearance) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 videogame (Mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Marvel Universe Characters Category:Earth-69420